


happy birthday to me...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, post-first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: David lies awake in bed thinking about his first kiss with Patrick





	happy birthday to me...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I posted on tumblr as I worked through my feelings about David's reaction to their first kiss...

He’s been staring in the dark long enough for his eyes to have adjusted, giving him an unfortunate view of the stain above his head on the ceiling that’s he’s relatively sure has grown in the past week. And normally, that would have him out of his bed and texting Stevie that she needs to get over here right now and do something before he really does become his father and wake up to brown sewer water dripping into his hair.

_But, he kissed Patrick tonight. _

So, his brain is about 88% percent occupied and the remaining 12% just isn’t enough to get him moving. 

Because not even an hour ago, he and Patrick were kissing in Patrick’s car and it’s his birthday and nothing good ever happens on his birthday. And the kiss, it _was_ good. More than good. The kind of good where you can’t stop yourself from replaying it over and over in your head even though it lasted just a few seconds. But those few seconds were long enough to feel how soft and plump Patrick’s lower lip is and discover that someone can both be tentative and eager at the same time. And sure, being someone’s first is a bit of a rush, but it’s scary, too, because he’s been an experiment before and that’s not the role he wants to play with Patrick.

That’s it, really. He doesn’t want to play a role at all. Patrick disarms him, has since the first moment they met and that lowering of his defenses has left David vulnerable, open, incapable of artifice. And god does that feel good. Being himself. Being enough. Fuck, he really hopes he’s enough.

His stomach does a flip and he takes a deep breath in through his nose, counting to ten as he exhales and lets his eyes flutter shut. It’s been a long time since his insides have churned like an overly emotional washing machine, but he can’t say the feeling is unpleasant. It’s like adrenaline, part fear, part excitement, mostly anticipation for what the morning will bring. There’s a small part of him that’s whispering that he deserves this, that this isn’t a fluke and Patrick really could be something different, someone special. Important even. And maybe, just maybe, all the other people, the _not_ special, _not_ different people, they were just put in David’s path so he’d know the difference when someone like Patrick became a possibility.

Or maybe it was just a great kiss with a nice guy and it will all blow up in his face tomorrow?

Fuck it. It’s still his birthday and he’s going to let this night just be the gift that it is and not let himself spiral, at least not until tomorrow.

Grabbing his phone from the nightstand he shoots Stevie a quick text before the clock strikes midnight and his fairytale evening turns back into a pumpkin.

_**David:** so yes, it was a date. and yes, I kissed him goodnight. and yes, you’ll get full details tomorrow_

_**David:** and there’s a stain on my ceiling that’s *this close* to giving me a full blown anxiety attack, so I’m gonna need you to do something about that if our friendship means anything to you at all_

Setting his phone back down, he turns to his side and closes his eyes, the corner of his lips curving up into a smile against his pillow. His heart has begun to race again from just telling Stevie about the kiss in his text, the warm tingle of anticipation making him a bit overheated beneath his comforter. But there’s been many kisses in his life that have left him cold, so he’ll take being warm, he’ll fucking luxuriate in it. 

It’s his birthday. And for the first time in longer than he can remember, he falls asleep with a smile instead of tears. 


End file.
